bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Admiral Laresa
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810288 |no = 8316 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 194 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 16, 19, 32, 38, 56, 60, 64, 68, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99 |normal_distribute = 7, 9, 4, 6, 4, 2, 3, 2, 4, 5, 7, 10, 5, 7, 8, 10, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 32, 35, 38, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |bb_distribute = 7, 9, 4, 5, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 4, 5, 9, 5, 6, 6, 7, 9, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |sbb_distribute = 5, 8, 4, 2, 1, 3, 2, 2, 2, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 4, 5, 9, 5, 6, 6, 7, 9, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |sbb2_distribute = 5, 8, 4, 2, 1, 3, 2, 2, 2, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 4, 5, 9, 5, 6, 6, 7, 9, 6 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 32, 35, 38, 41, 45, 48, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |ubb_distribute = 5, 8, 4, 2, 1, 3, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 5, 9, 4, 5, 5, 6, 9, 5, 3, 2, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The news from the scout teams was as bleak as one could expect. From what the teams had deciphered and learned from the crash's survivors, the Dust-Yellow King's armada had finally begun its slow, agonizing advance towards Orebus. And why would they hurry? Their swarms outnumbered the defenders several thousand times over, so a leisurely approach was called for. In fact, the King's commanders were so confident of their victory that they permitted the various mercenary companies that clung to their legion's wake to attack ahead of the vanguard. While some of the insectile loyalists resented the privilege, the battle's outcome was never in doubt. Laresa joined the Ulnhann's call to arms, dividing her time between bringing the skyships under her command to battle readiness and preparing the ark ship for launch. To her astonishment, a recovery team informed her that they had unearthed Keres's soulcutter blade, a potent yet dangerous weapon that they had thought lost forever. No effort was spared in duplicating the weapon's power into smaller forms, and as the Vardket's deep-space sensor networks began to sound the alarm, Laresa ordered the Vharag's small fleet to battle readiness. The plan called for a direct assault onto the enemy command ship--a risky gamble with a severely low chance of success. Meanwhile, the final preparations to launch the ark ship had begun... |summon = It's up to us now! Together, we'll stand against the Vardket's enemies! May the stars shine forever! |fusion = Well, I really appreciate the assis...oh, for Jeu'vrr's sake, please tell me that's not more paperwork! |evolution = Stronger. Better. Faster. That's what he would have wanted. But...without him... |hp_base = 5845 |atk_base = 2387 |def_base = 2184 |rec_base = 2401 |hp_lord = 8350 |atk_lord = 3410 |def_lord = 3120 |rec_lord = 3430 |hp_anima = 9467 |rec_anima = 3132 |atk_breaker = 3708 |def_breaker = 2822 |def_guardian = 3418 |rec_guardian = 3281 |def_oracle = 2971 |rec_oracle = 3877 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Ironclad Orders of Flame |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, damage taken boosts BB gauge, damage taken may restore HP & enormously boosts BB Atk when HP is above 50% |lsnote = Fills 5-7 BC, 50% chance to heal 25% damage & 300% BB Atk |bb = Unrelenting Devastation |bbdescription = 21 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, greatly boosts Fire types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Fire types' critical hit rate for 3 turns, greatly restores HP & negates all status ailments for 3 turns |bbnote = 130% parameter boost to Fire types, 60% Crit rate to Fire types & heals 3500~4000 + 40% Rec HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 21 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 21 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Scarlet Sunrise Assault |sbbdescription = 25 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, greatly boosts Fire types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Fire types' critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC and HC drop rates for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns & greatly restores HP |sbbnote = 130% parameter boost to Fire types, 60% Crit rate to Fire types, 40% BC/HC drop rate, 450% BB Atk, 80% Rec to Atk/Def & heals 4000~4500 + 40% Rec HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 700 |sbbhits2 = 25 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 25 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1100 |sbb2_guildraid = true |ubb = Fleet Admiral's Wrath |ubbdescription = 29 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & hugely boosts max HP |ubbnote = 600% BB Atk, 300% Rec to Atk/Def & 40% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 29 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 29 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Inexorable March Technique |esitem = |esdescription = 50% boost to Atk of Fire types, negates all status ailments, adds Fire barrier effect to BB/SBB & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 50% boost to Rec of Fire types, adds 25 combo powerful Fire attack on Earth types effect to SBB & boosts Fire elemental damage for all allies in Guild Raid |esnote = 3500 HP Barrier Guild Raid Only: 25% elemental weakness damage & 1100% damage modifier |evofrom = 810287 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Atk, Def boost when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Def, Rec, max HP |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill2_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill3_1_note = 25% reduction |omniskill4_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill4_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Atk, Def, Rec boost effects |omniskill5_2_note = +10% boost, 140% parameter boost total |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances SBB's Atk, Def boost relative to Rec for 3 turns effect |omniskill5_3_note = +20% boost, 100% Rec to Atk/Def total |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_4_note = Fills 4-7 BC |omniskill5_5_sp = 25 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds slight damage reduction from Fire, Earth types for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 15% damage reduction |omniskill5_6_sp = 40 |omniskill5_6_desc = Enhances SBB/UBB's BB Atk boost effect |omniskill5_6_note = +100% boost, 550% BB Atk on SBB total, 700% BB Atk on UBB total |notes = |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Laresa2 }}